An Aching Heart
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: This is Part 2 of the Caught series. In part 2 of the Caught series, we go back 4 years to when Addison 'Addy' Kurt first falls in love with Lt. Kelly Severide. We'll follow the couple through getting together, getting engaged, and then falling apart. Severide/OC
1. A Glance

**A/N: If you different read the summary then I'm going to explain my story to you. This is Part 2, of a series called Caught. So, if you haven't read the Caught yet, then I advise that you do. But you can start with Part 2 first then you can read Part 1. I really could care less. I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters. I only own the characters you may not recognize. Thanks for reading and please review.**

Chapter 1-A Glance

A glance, thats all it took for me to fall in love with Lt. Kelly Severide, the leader of Rescue Squad 3. Of course, I've never told Lt. Severide that I'm in love with him. Its not like he would date a 20 year old. I was even his type. He mostly dated tall, skinny, women. I was none of those things, well I was woman. I'm not implying that I'm overweight, I'm not by all means. I'm just a tad curvier than the average woman. But I still hoped I had a chance with Severide.

"Incoming!" I hear Casey yell as I walk into station 51 at 8am. My eyes flew open as I felt one of Andrew Darden's water balloons hit my side and soak my brand new tank top and jean shorts. I glare at Casey and Andy as the laugh their heads off. Andy has always hit me with a water balloon once a week since I became a firefighter almost a year and a half ago.

"Thanks Andy!" I tell him sarcastically. "You would think that you would be more alert when you walk into the station. I mean this has been going on for how long? A year and half?" Andy asks. "I'm just hoping one day it will stop." I tell Andy before walking into the locker room to change.

I quickly put on my Gray, Chicago Fire Department t-shirt, and black trousers with suspenders before pulling my hair into a high ponytail. I smile at Leslie Shay, an EMT for Ambulance 61. "Did you hear I get to meet my new teammate today?" Leslie asks me as I stuff my wet clothes into my locker. I look at her a little surprised. "Oh really, lets hope he or she is nice." I tell Shay.

"They don't have to be nice, they just have to know what they are doing." Leslie states. I laugh a little and we walk back downstairs together. Shay and I both started working for station 51 at the same time and we are the only girls so it made sense for us to become best friends, which we are.

We walk downstairs just in time to see a woman with darker skin, dark hair, and warm brown eyes. She stood about 5'7 feet tall and looked to be 21 or 22 years old. Chief Boden walk in behind us which made me jump a bit. "Miss Dawson, welcome to station 51!" Chief exclaims.

She gives the Chief a shy smile and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Guys this is amublance's 61 newest EMT, Gabriela Dawson. Miss Dawson, this is your partner, Leslie Shay." Chief explains. I watch as the two shake hands. "And this is our only female firefighter, Addison Kurt but we call her Addy." Chief Boden says.

I extend my hand and she shakes it. "Nice to meet you Gabriela and welcome to Station 51." I tell her. She gives me a small smile. "Thank you and please call me Dawson." she says to me. "Shay, please show Miss Dawson her locker and around the station." say the Chief.

I watch the two walk away together and see that they will become friends quickly. "Who's the newbie?" I hear Severide ask me. I look at him and give him a slight smile. "Her name is Gabriela Dawson, she's Shay's new partner." I answer him. I look into Severide's green eyes for a few seconds before looking at the ground again.

"When are you are going to take you're sergeant exam?" He asks me. Severide was referring to me taking an exam to see if I can become a Sergeant. I shrug my shoudlers. "I'm not sure, I guess when I think I'm ready. So maybe in another a year." I reply to him. He looks at me a little shocked.

"A year, really? I think you'll be ready in another six months or so." Severide says. "Thats pushing it. Most people who take the exam have been firefighters for about five years." I tell him. Severide chuckles a little. "Addy, take it in six months. You're good enough to." he tells me.

"I'll think about it."I say. "No, you won't think about it, you'll take the test in six months. I'm going to workout but I'll see you later." Severide says. I tell him bye and watch him walk away.

"If he only knew..." I whisper to myself. "If he only knew what?" I hear fellow firefighter Christopher Herrmann ask. "Nothing! I'm just talking to myself!" I exclaim nervously. Herrmann looks at me confused and grabs the paper off the table before heading up to the common room.

"You should tell him how you feel." I hear Mouch say. I jump a little at his voice. "Who?" I ask him confused. "Severide, come on Addy, its obvious that you like him." Mouch replies. I laugh a little at him. "Like he would date someone like me. I'm not even his type." I say.

Mouch shrugs his shoulders. "Make him broaden his horizons." Mouch tells me. I look at the ground and then back at him. "Could you maybe ask him how he feels about me?" I ask nervously. I knew I sounded like a teenage girl again but I didn't have the guts to ask Severide out and I probably never would.

Part of me was hoping that Mouch would say yes but the other part of me was hoping he would say no. "Sure, why not?" Mouch finally replies. "Thank you so much!" I exclaim. "Its really no problem." he says. The hard part was going to be waiting for his answer.


	2. You Like Me

Chapter 2-You Like Me

"So, you like me?" I hear Severide ask me. I jump a little and end up spilling coffee on my shirt. I look at him shocked and can feel my face turning red. "N-No, where did you hear that?" I spit out. Severide smirks and I nervously run a hand through my hair.

"Mouch told me. Its okay, I think thats cute." he replies. That was not the answer I was hoping for. "Umm, I have to...uh...go clean my room." I say and then get up to go to my room. I feel Severide's warm hand wrap around my wrist.

I turn to face him and he releases his grip. His hand wraps around my waist and he pulls me into his body. I can feel my heart racing and I try to reduce the speed. I look up into Severide's blue eyes and he's slowly starting to lean down. I close my eyes and feel his breath on my skin.

I cringe a little as I hear the alarm go off. "House fire on 529 West Bank Road, Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 report." says the dispatcher. "I see you when you get back." Severide whispers into my ear. His voice sends tingles down my spine and I almost melt.

I quickly run downstairs and put my equipment on. Andy looks at my a bit strange as I climb into the back of the truck. "What?" I ask him. Andy shakes his head a little. "Be careful with Severide." he answers.

I look at him confused and nod slowly. I couldn't believe Andy was talking about his best friend likes this but I guess he would be the one that knows him the best. Joe Cruz,the firetruck driver climbs into the driver seat and we then speed off to our destination.

It doesn't take too long to get to the house and I can't even see the fire. _Must be small. _I jump from the truck and put my hard hat on. We all follow Casey inside and notice its only a stove fire. A couple of use groan and Casey smirks a little as he puts the fire out. "Thank you guys so much!" says the owner who is a woman.

I glanced at the woman's arm and see a strange burn on her arm. "Casey, look at her arm." I tell Casey. He looks at me and then back at the woman. Casey backs up a few feet. "Ma'am, what were you makeing?" he asks.

The woman gets nervous all of sudden. "Oh nothing, just frying up some bacon." she spits out. I can tell the woman is lying through her teeth. "Guys, get out of here now and call the CDC." Casey says.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm trying to finish school and plan my wedding at the same time. And the wedding is in April so I don't have a lot of tiem! I know this is very short but I wanted to give you guys something to look forward to. I also wanted to give you a cliff hanger. I'll try and update more, but if I can't do it as often, please forgive me! Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
